Pewdiepie Meets Hetalia
by WearTiger
Summary: It is a normal world meeting with arguging and a lot of noise Prussia sitting in a corner playing a game but it does not stay that way. Some one or something pulls them into Amnesia. Once in the game they try to escape running into the internet gamer Pewdiepie. They get help from a suprising person. Who dragged them in? Will and how will they get out? Will they be stuck there?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer-I don't own Hetalia**

For the first paragraph I will describe the new characters in this chapter. First is Venice. Her hair is just between the shade of her two brothers that falls slightly above her shoulders. Venice's eyes are a blue green unlike her brother's. Next is London with straight hair that falls half way down her back, it is also the same shade of blond as her brother Britain's. She has the same thin but sturdy build being flat chested, and on the shorter side and she has the same green eyes.

At a world conference that seemed to be going on no America was bent over Prussia's shoulder as he played Amnesia. America "Dude let me watch" he shouted peeking over the albino ex-nation's shoulder. "Leave me the awesome Prussia alone while I play this slightly less awesome game." Prussia grumbled engrossed in his game. Venice frowns "Prussia ..." Her words were cut short as Prussia, America, Venice, and Germany are pulled in to the game. Russia with his weird childish smile said "Good bye." "Oh no you don't your all coming" growled an ominous voice from the game. Russia grabbed Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia pulling them with him he needed his sweet little baltic states with him. They were all shaking as they got pulled in more by Russia then the owner of the voice.

Italy started to freak out after his sorellina and best friend were pulled on while Romano sat to the side with his normal scowl "Great-a now I have to save-a my stupid sorelina and that stink potato-bastard or my fratello will never shutup." Spain "Calm down Lovi maybe you will become friends with Germany and become closer to tu hermana menor from this" "What the bloody hell did that git get into this time." Britain said looking at the small portal and the spot his ex-brother was just standing in. Then those four were sucked in with more crying from Italy.

China stood protectively infront of his younger sibblings "I wont let you take them aru." Japan tried to talk China out of it "China-san I don't think that is a very good idea." They were dragged in next fallowed by the other countries except a few like Canada because he was not noticed and a few more that had gotten out of the room before they could be dragged in.

o00o00o00o

"Ow my head." mumbles Paris as she jumps off the bed along with a few more who are waking up. Venice whines from the floor "At least you fell on the bed." Paris bends to help Venice up "Oh you go. Are you okay?" Venice smiles weakly "Sì grazie" looks around the room nervously seeing Spain and Romano going to stand with them but not spotting her Italy "Where is Italy." Italy standing to the side clinging to a disgruntled Japan because he could not find Germany "Ve~here." Venice relaxes and runs over to hug her brother "Good you' re okay" She turns to Japan apologetically "Sorry Japan are you okay." Japan who was had brushed off any dirt and regained his normal color "Hai I am fine. It is okay Venice-chan." Prussia gets up and notices a sanity potion on the table realization i "Oh shit we are in Amnesia." Britain glad for once it was not his fault "Care to explain." A over excited America chipped in "It is only the most awesome computer game." "Almost as awesome as me, ze awesome Prussia." Prussia said with his trade mark cocky grin.

Venice " Okay ever one group up sadly Prussia America" she turns to the countries "you two know the game you will lead." A over happy America says "Oh yeah dudes I'll totally be the hero." Britain "Hey America aren't you a coward when it comes to stuff like this." America "D-dude shut up." Britain and America started to bicker France trying to join in but Paris stopped him. Germany ticked of tiered and sore he just wanted to go home "Shut up! This is dangerous section ve need to vork together so grow up and get over the issues of your past."

Everyone went quit he turned to Venice "Go on your plan." Venice smiled at Germany who she was starting to see as another brother "Grazie" She turns to Russia "You are the tallest you will take rear make sure we stay as a group everyone else" she turns to them "stay together. Italy " Wow sorellina when did you get so good at leading?" The other countries stare at her shocked America speaking up " Dude you sure you' re related to Italy?" "Positive!" Venice snaps " and I get my leadership skills from grandpa Rome." "It makes sense." adds London making Venice happy her friend came today.

Being cities not countries they rarely went to meetings only going to see each other or spend time with their brothers so Venice who loved to spend time with her fratelli was there the most. There are two reasons for this one she rarely saw Italy and two the countries just found out about them so they spent little time together some , mostly Romano and England were still spectical. Venice even though Italy and Spain who she learned was also family quikly accepted her she also wanted Romano to.

With position settled and it agreed Venice was related to Italy and Romano they went out into the hall. Venice Paris London and Italy (only to walk with his little sister) were behind Prussia and America, Russia in the rear, Germany off to the side in the shadows, and every one else in the center bunched together. It was unnaturealy quit the only noise nervous murmurs being passed this made the cities nervous seeing sworn enemies were huddling together. The three cities squished closer together worrying Italy who swallowed his fear to comfort the cities "Its ok there are a whole bunch of strong countries like Germany who will protect us." The cities nodded, but looking back at the other countries Venice highly douted it.

o00o00o

Nasha fallowed silently in the shadows intrested in these strange humans. She quickly went ahead and set out oil though they already passed the room with the lantern and sanity potions sense they would obviously need it. Nasha then dropped a few more by them one hitting Prussia on the head causing him to say "Ow hey vatch it." She quickly come back on the beams and noticed they were talking to Steve the good barrel and Mr. Chair which one seemed to know. Nasha knew all the things in the game but not personaly except Stephano because she was so shy.

America spotted a chair down the hall "Because I am the hero I'll sit on the chair to make sure it is safe" he sat on the chair. "Hey buddy get off me." shouted the chair. America turned to Prussia who he assumed was talking "Huh dude I'm not sitting on you." Prussia "That was not the awesome voice of me." The barrel across from the chair spoke up "You herd my friend get off!" America "Ah dudes this is so freaky furniture is talking." This caused Sweden to walk to the front and the chair and barrel o both call out "Sweden!" Sweden in a Swedish accent I can't wright out "Yup good to see you two again Steve, Mr. Chair." America "Dude you know them?" Sweden "Yup" Steve "have you seen Pewdiepie I hope he is not around I am afraid he will through me around even though I'm not evil." Venice came up looking slightly upset "That is rude why would he do that." Before Steve could answer Sweden jumped in "Can you help us?" Mr. Chair sounding rather up set said "No sorry" Steve explained "We can't move so we only know this area." Then from the shadows a shy girls voice said "I can help."

_sorellina- Italian for little sister _

_fratelli- Italian for brothers_

_fratello- Italian for brother_

_grazie- Italian for thank you _

_tu hermana menor- Spanish for your little sister_

_chan- a Japanese prefix used at the end of close friend that are girls or sisters name_

_kun- masculine version of chan for male close friends or brothers (this probably should be used for China but after a big cut in their relationship thanks to World War || so I will not use it at first but will use closer to the end using this problem to strengthen their relationship)_

_san- a sterotipical Japanese prefix meaning mr. or mrs. formal of chan and kun_

**_ Finally I finished the first chapter it took forever because I typed it all on my nook, bad idea that was difficult. I really wanted to read a crossover like this but could not find one so I took an rp with my friend and turned it into this. I hope you pewdiepie and hetalia fans like this. Sorry about having all of these OCs an so many characters but that was the rp and I am doing my best. Yes I am writing another story but that needs to be typed up on the computer which broke so I will be working on this one until it is fixed and I may continue if I get good reviews so review. Oh yeah I also only know English and a bit of Spanish so it takes time to find translations and will delay a few chapters. Sorry for poor grammar and spelling I am bad at spelling and in a rush I make even more mistakes, I have great grammar thanks to my mom but rushing also messes me up I did my best. I will have little misspellings to show accent but not often because I have a life out of this and I am bad at it sorry._**


	2. Pewdiepie

**_ Thankyou so much for reviewing and Guest 1 I swear you read my mind that will becoming up later. Finaly in this chapter Pewdiepie makes an aperance though some one *cough* Sweden *cough* is not so happy. Oh Stephano also makes an aperance saddly not with Pewdiepie. I hope you enjoy reviewers thankyou so much I thought I was a failur until now. :) (Sorry for sucky Eygpt I am not good at him all I know he is usualy quite, friends with Greece, and has a cussing issue)._**

Nasha slowly steps out from the shadows nervously. Every one was quite staring at the person that just talked. France being France starts to walk up to her but stops when he sees the cat ears. Greece, with his love of cats, was really intrested in this and started to look at her ears. This caused Nasha to dive back in the shadows or try to only to run into Prussia. They both went tumbling to the floor. Prussia spoke with his cocky grin "I know I`m awsome but..." Nasha quickly got up and backed off "I-I`m sorry I`m not use to crowd I usualy just hide in the shadows." Venice spoke before Prussia said some thing stupid "It is ok, you said you could help us." Nasha nodded "I know this game by heart I can help you out, but you need to go back first to get the lantern it is in the third room to the left." Venice smiled and started back with the rest of the group "Grazie."

They quickly found the lantern. Prussia was the one who found it and then went into a speech of how awesome he is where most of them quickly left the room. On the way back they heard a noise and turned. Behind them was the Bro. "Run!" America screamed. Russia turned with his creepy smile and pulled out his pipe, but was quickly pulled away by Estonia and Lithaunia. They all hurried down the hall Italy freaking out even Germany was scared which did not help. Once the reached the end of the hall the Bro almost caught them then *poof*. "It was only a poofer, that is why I did not portect every one because heros know real vilains from fakes." Briatin had a smirk on his face "Really America because you looked absolutly terified." This sent those two into an argument that France some how found away to join. Venice barried her face into her brothers side crying a little "Italy I`m scared I want to go home." Italy hugged her back "Ve~ me too." London quickly ran over to calm Venic and Italy while Paris went to break up the fighting.

Nasha stepped back out of the shadows "Sorry about that." Venice who was slightly calmmer now but still had glossy eyes from crying smiled at her "Don`t be you have no control over that and you helped us find the lantern." Nasha nodded then went into the little bag she had and pulled out some oil that she gave to Prussia for the lantern which he quickly added. Then Nasha turned and asked "Does any one need a sanity potion before we head out. Paris said "me" and took 4 from Nasha handing one to Germany, one to a still crying Italy, one to Venice, and kept one for her self. Venic thanked Paris and hugged her. Nasha then turned and started to lead the way when they saw movement in the shadows. Every one froze then Stephano walked out. Greece "Look it is Eygpt." Eygpt tapped Greece shoulder "I`m right here I don`t know who the fuck that is but it is not me." People were about to freek about Eygpt speeking when Stephano started to talk "Ellos people I`m Stephano." Nasha smilled for the first time sence they met her "Hi Stephano." Stephano looked shoked to see her in a big group "Nasha you`re being social now." Nasha nodded "But only this once." Nasha and Stephano started to talk as they lead the way.

Things were quite and peaceful for a bit more until every one herd Avoice saying "Mary me mary me mary me..." That was fallowed by Russia running past all of them screaming "Go away go away go away." Paris was sick of all this by now (she never really went to meetings) she screamed "BELLARUS STOP CHASSING RUSSIA NOW! WE ARE IN A LIFE THREATNING SITUATION NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!" She wispered to herself and Venice "I`m done." Venice frowned at her friend "I got this" Russia ran back and hid behind China, just as Bellarus came up Venice grabbed her ear. Venice wisperd to her "I bet Russia would more likely marry you if you just wait until we get out." This stopped Bellarus. Venice quickly wen back to Paris "I lied to Bellarus I`m dead when we get out." Russia smiled at China "Thankyou China. Become one with me?" China stared at Russia "I-I... no." Russia frowned so China hugged him. Big mistake Russia`s smile returned "You come home with me now da?" China nodded odviopusly freaked out Russia not letting go. With that done they move on again.

They got a lot further running from the Bro a few times but rarely with Nasha and Stephano leading the way. America got an idea "Hey maybe if we feed the Bro Britains cooking he will leave us alone." Briatin "Hey! My cooking is not that bad." Venice frownned "Actualy it is Italy still has nightmare about it." Italy nodded and looked like he was about to cry but Venice comforted him "Don`t worry you never have to eat that food again." Italy smiled "Ve~ Pasta." Venice laughed "Oh that reminds me next time we make pasta I get to make it." Italy seemed ok with this as they walked on. A while latter they passed a door that started to shake. Every one backed up.

The door shacked a few more times before it flew open and Pewdiepie flew out landing on top of America. America "Dude get off of me." Pewdiepie got up "Sorry." America`s face lit up when he saw it was Pewdiepie "Oh my God your Pewdiepie. No way." Pewdiepie "Your a bro?" America nodded rapidly his head looking like it would fall off "Of corse." Pewdiepie "Brofist." he then spotted Stephano "Stephano!" Stephano walked over to him "Ellos Pewdie." Pewdiepie Stephano America and eventualy Prussia all started talking. Sweden frowned "Great." Venice look at him "whats wrong he does not seem to bad." Sweden looked at her "He is just a big wimp." Venice was mad now "So what bastard it is not like me and my frateli are brave either." This caught Romano`s attention Venice only cursed when she was really pissed at some one but he was to scared to confront Sweden. Finland, who was standing next to Sweden smiled at her "I don`t think he meant like you are your brothers." Venice rolled her eyes and walked off mumbling "What ever you damn bastards." While this was happening Germany noticed Nasha sneak off but he did not do anything this place was really getting to him."

Romano, who as still pissed some one ticked off his soralina, decided to take it out on Germany. He walked over to the corner where Germany was sitting off to. "Listen here you potato bastard." Romano started off folding his arms. "You`ve been acting weird since we got here. You better still protect my fratelo." Germany really was not paying attention just staring off to the side "Ja" This just ticked Romano off more. Romano grab Germany by the collar of his shirt shocking Germany, "Listen potato bastard my brother really looks up to you so you better snap out of it." Romano walked of grumbling under his breath Germany still staring in shock, this place was changing them.

With all the crazyness that was going on no one noticed the door start to shake. London was now talking with Venice when she herd a noise. London turned to see the door shake. She walked over to America and tapped his shoulder "Hey." America turned to face her "Yeah dude whats wrong?" London "The door, it's shaking." America and Pewdiepie, who was ease dropping at this point turned to look at the door and Pewdiepie said "Oh yeah we better run bros the bro is after me?" London turned to him "What? How did you fall to mention this earlyer?" The door then broke and Pewdiepie screamed "RUN!"

They all sped down the hall, Stephano leading the way. The Bro was starting to gain on Italy and Venice, Italy running unusualy slow for being scared. Germany wondered why when he spotted the bandage around Italy's ankle reminding him that he sprained it not to long ago, Venice refused to leave her brothers side. The Bro swipped barely missing them the next swipe would definently hit. Germany screamed "Italy!" as the Bro started to swipe again ripping out his gun he brought along and shooting the Bro. This slowed the Bro enough for Venice and Italy to get away and turn the corner with every one else.

_** The chapter ends with the Bro on their tail and Germany acting some what normal. Sorry about all the oc for actual characters but you would act diffrent too if you were in Amnesia. Sorry it took so long too I'm very busy but graduation is wensday so I should be getting chapters quicker. Thank you for reading and reviews the more reviews the faster I write. This is where the rp ends so a few ideas might help. Thanks again for reviewing and reading it makes me feel so much better after my other one got no readers or reviews. :D**_


	3. BARRELS

**_Yay, I'm writing again! Sorry it took so long I had trouble coming up with ideas sense the rp ended at the last chapter, but I'm starting to get more ideas. If you read the tittle you will know that they are going to run into the barrels, possibly the barrel king. I hope you enjoy this chapter sadly no reviews for the last one but maybe this time. I know this should probably go at the end of this chapter but by then I will end up completely forgetting it so sorry. Oh I'm trying something new and putting this in Venice's point of view review wether or not you like it and if I should continue writing in the characters point of view. :) I should shut up now so you can read. Enjoy!_**

_**Disclamer-( sorry if I have not been doing this) I do not Hetalia or Amnesia and some oc are my friends.**_

Venice felt the breath heavy in her chest as fear shot through her. So badly did she just want to run with all her speed but she could not ditch he brother who was slowed by an injured ankle. Venice could feel the claws of that monster just inches from her back. Tightening her grip on her brothers hand preparing for the death swipe taking a deep breath she thought would be her last the panick just a back round noise to the thrumming of her heart. Venice closed her eyes then braced her self as she herd a boom then all became silent and Venice thought she was dead.

Venice was pulled back to reality by he brother pulling her. She looked around confused until she saw Germany's gun out and pieced it all together. Venice let out a sigh of the small relief that was. The chase was not over yet though and Venice felt her heart speed up again as the monster started to pick up speed. Venice ran closer to he group dragging her brother more then running with him. Stephano soon lead them to a room to hide to Venice's relief.

Once in the room Venice hugged he brother happy he was ok and was joined by Spain and a forced and secretly happy Romano. After the group hug was over Venice ran and hugged Germany "Grazie mille for saving me and my fratelo." Germany did not seem to comfortable as both Italians were now clinging to him (Italy coming to hug him right as Venice did) responding "sie sind willkommen." Venice quickly let go and ran to check on her friends who were now in a small group. The room seem to buzz with fear which surprisingly made Venice feel a little better because she was not alone and every one there understood what they were going through more or less.

Slowly but surely everyone calmed and two question came to Venice's mind, one of which was bothering her sense they got here. Venice quickly worked her way to Stephano trying to calm her nerves so she could get these questions out of her mind. Venice "excuse me Stephano?" Stephano turned to look at her "Yes?" Venice I have two questions. 1 What was that thing? 2 How did we get pulled in?" Stephano seemed to have to think a moment "Well to answer question one that was the Bro also known as Mr Face and he is the monster of this game, I think he is meant to be a failed experiment of some type. For question 2 well we should tell every one." Venice nodded in agreement as they gathered everyone up and Stephano prepare to answer the question that had been on every ones mind.

Every one formed a circle around the golden statue, Venice glad that they would at least know something about how they got here which can lead to find a way to get back. Stephano "All I really know is that the barrels pulled you in through some type of portal or door the barrel king made." Pewdiepie yelled out "Barrels I knew it ofcorse it was barrels!" Some one in the group spoke up "Then we should send a small group to the barrels to get information." Others started to speak up in agreement but Venice was not sure it seemed , it seemed, she really did not know what it seemed but she had a bad feeling in her gut.

How do I put this nicely, well some of the more... thoughtful countries started to talk it out, wether or not a small group should go. This group consist of Germany, Japan, England, China, Austria and some smaller countries that few people know/care about (sorry this is so mean). Every one waited for their opinions because every one need to agree, which sadly for Venice every one did after that small group talked it out. "Now to make the group," England spoke up "who would like to go?" There was a bit of chattering before Japan said "I will go." America them yelled out "I'm the hero, so I should go." England said to America "You are a coward when it comes to stuff like this." England then turned back to the crowed "Because a gentleman comes before a hero and I am the only one here that uses magic I will go." Germany nod " Ok we just need a few more." Pewdiepie " I'll go to take down the barrels." Russia pulled out his pipe his childish smile growing creepyer "I will go to, it will be fun da?" Germany turned to face Russia and Pewdiepie "Very good but your jod is not revenge. That group should be good." The bad feeling grew in Venice's stomach and she knew she had to go " Wait I want to go too."

Everyone looked at the city shocked. Italy went up to her " ve Venice are you sure?" Venice nodded then looked at Germany "Can I?" Germany "Well just be careful ok." Venice nodded then walked over to the group that was looking at her with worried looks. "We should rest before we move again today was tuff." Germany talked again. Everyone nodded some mumbling in agreemente. Every one quickly found a place to sleep a few like Stephano and Germany stood guard. The bad feeling in Venice's gut grew as she curled up by her brothers. Something really bad was going to happen, Venice just knew it, tomorrow was going to be a disaster.

**_I lied no barrels though the tittle fits, I sorry * puppy eyes*. This chapter is shorter then normal but I had to stop here and save the next part for the next chapter. Sorry again for taking so long._**

**_Grazie mille- (Italian) Thank you very much_**

**_sie sind willkommen- (German) you're welcome_**

**_Please review. Can't wait for next chapter hope it comes out quiker sorry if it does not. I hope you are enjoying the story and all the mistakes I make :D. Lol thanks for sticking with me and reading. Oh I lied again last chapter got a review I'm soooo sorry. _**


	4. BARRELS PART 2

_**I'm punished so I thought why not write another chapter. Finally barrels sorry about the lack of them last time. This chapter is in Germany's then Japan's point of view. **_

_**Disclamer- Hetalia, Amnesia not mine :(**_

I watch as every one gets up fear showing on their faces as they remember yesterday. I wish I could do something but I feel like I'm loosing myself like I'm going crazy. Romano was right I'm acting weird and I almost lost my only friend and his schwester because of it. I can't get mad at myself though because every one is acting so diffrent even mein bruder is not his usual self. It feels so weird having all these countries in one room and no fighting though it would be a lie if I said it was a bad weird.

I walk over to the gathering group who was to set out to day. I had to rub my eyes to see at first, staying up all night to stand watch was getting to me which is strange sense I would do it often during World War 2. I blame this place where in and that monster what ever it is chasing us. I notice as I come up Italy hugging Venice good bye, it creates an empty feeling in me as I see the worry on Italy's face wishing I could go and protect her for him. The main group needed me though and it was only a simple spying mission the conifident look on the group members faces reasure me it will be okay but Venice seems worried like she knows some thing bad will happen.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Italy ask Japan " Ve please keep her safe Japan I don't want to loose my soralina already." Japan had a small rare smile at this replying "Of corse Italy-kun." He then turn to me catching me off gaurd "Is there any thing you need to say Germany-san?" I stuterd forgetting what I ment to say " Uhh good luck and be careful" Japan nod his normal expression returned "hai." With that the group left and I tried to calm down to no avail a crying Italy.

"Come on you need to get your act together Germany" I mentaly scolded myself. I took a deep breath then turned to face countries expecting me to lead them now. "Okay every body find a buddy and stick to them so that if you get lost you wont be alone. I would like to say if you get lost stay where you are and we will come back and get you but we wont so just fallow the signs we leave behind for the group that just left to find us." this came out weaker then I hoped but mein bruder saved me. Prussia, " Now find your partner and lets get going. I noticed Italy start to come over her but was stopped by his bruder who refused to let him walk with " the potato basterd" as he calls me so I partnerd up with mein bruder which meant dealing with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as we headed out lead by that statue that I really did not trust, this was going to be a really long day.

o00o00o00o

Being good at senesing the mood I can tell Venice is nerves about something, but what, asking seems like a decent idea. "Venice-chan if you don't mind, what is bothering you?" Venice jump I noted she was on edge . She looked at the ground "Nothing I just have this bad feeling in my stomach." America rudely blurted out before I could reply anoying me some " Dude are you sick? Just don' t throw up on me ok." For this Britain smacked, though Venice replied calmly " No I don't feel sick, I just feel like something bad will happen." " Dude that is friken creepy." This earned him another smack, I turned to Venice " Don't worry Venice-chan we will protect each other if anything goes wrong." Russia had that creep smile on his face again as he walked between us and put his arms around us " Da?" This was very uncomfortable for me so I pushed away hi arm and moved to the side " Stay out of my personal space!" Russia just chuckled and fell back behind every one again.

The rest of the walk was silent until Pewdiepie turned a hall the jumped back wisper screaming " BARRELS!" I peeked around the corner to see what was so scary about these barrels only to see them start to turn human. I jumped back shocked and stuterd" T-there turning human." Every one peeked around the corner to see them walk off. "Where in bloody hell are they going?" Britain asked. America answerd " Who knows but it is probably there evil layer, so as the hero I say we fallow them." I nodded " Hai I agree with America we need to fallow them." There was no protest so we all start out after the barrels.

We fallowed the barrels down three and a half halls until they walked into a door. This door was diffrent then the rest a picture of what looked like a barrel wearing a crown. "Wow dudes look at that!" America boomed. " America-kun please keep it down we don't want them to know we are here." We turned back to the door when Britain spoke " We need some one to go in, but who?" America raised his hand " As the hero I will go!" I felt bad for this but I spoke out " We need some one who can be quiet and sneek. Sorry America-kun but you are not great at either" " Then I'll go no one is better at spying the Britain." Venice then asked politly thankfuly " May I go I'm the smallest and can hide easiest and I run the fast so I can get away" I thought about this "ok but I'm coming with you." No one objected so w both quietly slipped into the room y hand on my katana.

_**I know this is another short chapter but I'm ending it here because if I don't it will be over 2,000 words with what I have planned for next chapter. I will be updating more while I punished. I hope you like the story so far sorry if any character starts to be way out of character. Thanks for reading and dealing with all my mistakes. Please review (I only have one reviewer and thank you for reviewing) and let me know if you like it in the characters point of view so I know wether or not to keep writing like this because I'm getting good at it. I hope you liked this chapter I promise I will write another chapter soon,...made...probably.**_


	5. BARRELS PART 3

_Turns__** out I'm not punished but I still said I would add chapters quicker so here. Yeah this has 3 parts but if I made it one chapter it would not be up yet and would be over 3,000 words, that is 3 times the normal amount, so 3 parts. :) Finally we find out why Venice i getting the bad feeling so it will be in Venice's then Pewdiepie's point of view. Oh in between it will be in Italy's point of view to see how the main group is doing. We get to finally meet the barrel king. Oh I also wanted to says thanks to my only reviewer so far spiritualnekohime4 (sorry if I got that wrong), thanks for sticking with this story and reviewing. **_

_**Disclamer- Hetalia, Amnesia not mine :(**_

I'm glad Japan offered to go with me the others scary me a little and I hate to go alone. The sinking feeling in my stomach is growing and I just want to run but I can't. I hope my frateli are ok, thoughts of every thing that could go wrong are zooming through my head. I brought back by Japan silently closing the door, and get my first good look at the room. I is the biggest and best lit room we've been in so far and the edges are full of hiding places so every one but a look out can come in. I creep back to the door cracking it slightly and getting every ones attention, " You can come in except one so they can be look out." Every one nods all entering accept, America, who was decided to be look out because he is so loud.

Once every one get settled in a hiding spot at a diffrent point in the room so we can hear everything we turned our attention back to the center. There were so many barrels there I could not even count them all, one was sitting above the rest making me guess he is the leader. He scanned the room and started talking but I could only make out a few words. Barrel King " Are ... here?" the barrel he was talking to nodded. The Barrel King smilled " Good are plan to ... is going ... Now... need is ..." At least I know they have a plan for us but what and what do they still need. I try to think of the possibilities but I'm stopped by the Barrel King starting to talk again.

The Barrel King stood up smiling at all the barrels and talked in a much louder voice, I could make out every word " Our plan is going great , it is almost complete soon we will have what we want." The barrels started cheering loudly making my ears ring. The Barrel King waited for silence then continued "But we are still missing a few pieces. Each group has a picture of who they need to capture, catch them and bring them back here alive." The Barrel King turned and started to leave but stopped half way " Oh and while you are at it if you run into Pewdiepie Stephano or any country that gets in your way please kill them." With that said the Barrel King left and the horror of wait he said terified me.

I worried for my frateli hoping they were safe and were not being targeted to be dragged back to this place. I just wanted to run and hug them, to go home with them now and make pasta with Italy forgeting this place but I do not know how to get home. I hope my frateli wont get caught if they were targated. Then I started to worry, what about my friend like Paris and London who were there for me before we even knew our frateli. Fear gripped and from the feeling in my gut I knew something worse was gonna happen soon, and started to panic. Luckily before it got to bad Japan noticed and helped me calm down sense he was closest. The fear still remaind along with the question " What is going to happen?"

o00o00o00o

I hope Venice is ok. This place really scary and even seems to freak Germany out, but if Germany's scared that means for once I have to be the brave one. Yeah and I'll help get every one out too. My fratelo is in a worse mood then normal, which is saying something because he is usualy really grumpy already. Maybe I should say some thing to lift his spirits up. "Hey Romano." Romano "What do you want stupid brother?" I'm not sure what to say, "Don't worry I'm sure the small group will find a way to get us home soon. We can trust them ." Romano " Great our lives are in the hands of our stupid sister, the quiet bastard, the eyebrow bastard, the obnoxious fat bastard, the creepy bastard, and the new bastard." I think I made it worse " Come on fratelo don't be such a downer."

We are stopping for a break, time for a siesta. Just I was about to fall a sleep when Germany yelled " Italy this is no time for napping. Set up the sign so the group can find us." I spring up and pull out the marker " Yes sir." I hum to my self as I draw all these pretty birds and flowers. "Italy! Nothing fancy or we will have to do that every time just a small design." My tummy grumbles I wonder when's the next time I can have pasta, sadly I don't have the needed ingredients here. I really want pasta maybe Venice packed some to eat during the meeting she normally does. I hope she is doing ok, I'm sure she is she does have Grandpa Rome's fighting skills when she is mad, and Japan is there and Japan is really strong.

o00o00o00o

Bros this is not what I signed up for when I started playing Amnesia this after noon.I was just playing when I ran into a bunch of barrels and was throwing them out of the way when they dragged me in, and now I'm hearing they're gonna kill me. Bros that is not gonna happen I'm out of here. I nockd over a box and all the barrels turned to me the rest of the group getting up as America is dragged in by too barrels. "Release the Bros" screamed a barrel with that we were chased out of the room by a thousand Bros and Barrels. I ran down the hall with the rest of the group as fast as I could screaming "Fuck me, Fuck me!"

The girl every one called Venice was way in front holding a small white flag and crying " I knew something bad would happen" America was screaming inaudabaly, yeah I can use big words, and Britain was muttering something under his breath making these majic traps appear. Russia had out a pipe and a creepy smile as he hit any Bros or barrels that got to close, Japan doing he same with some type of sword I guess and no creepy smile.

It took running around 4 corners and down 3 coridors before we lost them. Every one was panting except Venice who looked pissed. She stomped over and started yelling at me in Italian, I understood some thanks to my girlfriend, " Che diavolo stupido bastardo si quasici hai tutti cazo ucciso." Japan rushed over to calmer he " Please Venice-chan calm down this is pointless." Venice glared at me " Stupid bastard" then stomped off. Every one seemed mad at me "Sorry bros." America "It 's ok dude." Britain " No it is not you bloody git you two almost got us killed." Japan seemed a little panicky " Every one please calm down we need to stick together and find the main group. I'm sure Pewdiepie-san and America-kun did not mean to get caught." Every one nodded, Venice "Mi dispiace." "It's ok bro." Britain "We better hurry back they are probably worrying about us." With that we all carefuly made our way back to the main group.

o00o00o00o

Should they be taking this long I'm worried about my soralina and Japan and even the others. We got really far with out loosing anybody and it is late so Germany says we can wait for them here, but it is taking really long. Spain came up behind scaring me "Hey what's wrong Italy? Why do you look so sad?" "Ve I'm worried about my soralina and the rest of the group. Shouldn't they be back by now?" Spain "Don't worry I'm sure they will be back soon. They had a busy mission and a long walk give them time to get back." I was to busy listening to Spain to see Venice coming as she tackled me into a hug. "Fratelo, I'm so happy you are ok and the barrels have not got you yet."

I hug my sister back then let go intime to see the rest return Japan going right to Germany to tell him what they learned. I was to tiered and happy my soralina made it back ok to really care at the moment. Romano even seemed kinda of happy when Venice takled him into a hug next. Exhausted from the long day we all curled up to sleep Venice saying before she fell asleep "Grazie for the pictures you drew so we could find you guys fratelo they were really pretty." I smiled and yawned out "Di niente" then fell asleep.

_**Updating 2 days in a row because I love you guys, I hope you like this chapter. This chapter was around normal length a little on the long side and took me all day. Sorry if any thing is wrong I do not know Italian I'm using Google translate.**_

_**(Italian) Che diavolo stupido bastardo si quasici hai tutti cazzo ucciso- What the hell you stupid bastard you almost got us all fucking killed**_

_**(Italian) Mi dispiace- I'm sorry**_

_**(Italian) Di niente - You're welcome**_

_**Lots of cussing in this chapter sorry. Thanks for reading I hope you like the story so far and si prega di consultare (please review).**_


	6. HELP! Serious Writers Block

**_Some one please help I have serious writers block on this story. I have little to no clue for what to do for the next chapter except to put it in Sweden's point of view thanks to ASwede. If you have any ideas please review them. I'm so sorry the next chapter is taking so long but I really have no idea what to do, so please please please help. Thank you. And I will get the next chapter done once this writers block clears up._**


	7. Lost

_**Wow I'm updating again finally. :) You guys better love me because these chapters are not that easy to write in one day. This will be in Sweden's and for a short bit Pewdiepie's point of view because of a reviewers good point and the idea for this chapter. There is a really good chance of Sweden not acting like himself, I'm still pretty new to the series and I have only seen one episode with Sweden only once but I will try. Thank you jadethefox28 for coming up with the idea for this chapter you are a life saver.**_

_**Disclamer-Hetalia, Amnesia not mine :(**_

I'm happy we can finally move on, I may feel at home in the game but looking over at my tiered and frightened wife I know he is not. Looking around it seems none of the nordics or really any country felt even slightly ok here. I feel fine being here but that is because this was made in Sweden, the only thing that gets me is the furniture turning into humans and planning stuff. That is not in their code so how are they doing it and the cat thing, Nasha she was not even made in this game so how is she here. This is weird but does not bother me much, actually for a few of the things it is nice that they are alive. Looking around I'm not sure Stephano knows where he is going, we already passed a few rooms that have items important to leaving, maybe I should lead the group or just at least a small one if no one listens.

"We need to go back." That statue did not even turn to look at me "I know where I'm going, we don't need to go back." "We forgot stuff." Stephano "No we did not I know where to go" Now I'm being bossed around by a statue, I'm just going to take Finland and head back. I stop and turn around, Finland fallowing me "Where are we going? Isn't it dangerous to leave the group?" I just keep walking back Finland though he does not seem thrilled about it fallows me until we reach the first room. I open the door knowing nothing is there walking over to the exact draw grabbing out a key. Finland seemed a bit shocked and frightened "How did you know that was there?" "This game was made in Sweden"

I quickly head to the other rooms getting what was needed in no time. It was an akward silence the hole time but that was normal and did not bother me, I thought it was nice. All we had to do now was find the group again, which may take awhile with that statue leading them the wrong way, and I may know this game well but not that well and after a certain point we just have to keep moving and hope for the best. I start to lead us back the way we came but I was lost and my wife seemed to notice, I hope he will be ok.

o00o00o00o

This sucks bros I just want to get out of here but at least I have Stephano. I still can't get over the barrels wanting to litteraly kill me I always knew they were evil. What's that noise? It sounds like, oh fuck me! Fear starts to grip me as the door next to me breaks the humorous claws to close for comfort. With out even thinking out of pure fear I run down the hall the bro staying on my penis I mean what? I run into the nearest run making a bee line for the closet. I open the door to the closet and "fill in later" teleporting naked guy jumps out at me. I quickly move him hiding in the closet.

I was in the closet for a good while peaking out to see if the bro was gone. One time during this ten minute time fr me he left and came back the second I stepped out causing a mad dash back into the closet. He seems to be gone now, I carefully step out of the closet sneaking over to the door peeking into the hall. With no sign of the bro still being here I walk out of the room and start walking to find the group but I'm surprised by who I run into first.

o00o00o00o

After walking for so long searching for the group, both me and Finland start to get a bit tiered that latest monster did not help. I start to look for a safe room to rest in when sadly we run into Pewdiepie. Finland "Hi Pewdiepie." Pewdiepie "Hey bros. Where you chased off too?" Finland "No we left to find the things we need to finish the game and escape. We were heading back but we were chase by a few of those monsters and got lost. Do you want to come with us to find the way back?" Pewdiepie seemed to think about this for a bit as a far off growling could be herd we need to move so he better hurry up. Pewdiepie "Yeah bros I'll come too."

Just as he finished answering the growl became loud enough for all of use to notice and a few voice were starting to be herd. The voices were soft at first but soon grew to be understandable as they got closer. Barrel one "Are... sure...this way?" Barrel two "Of course." We all froze as they turned the corner the barrels eyes instantly locking on us smiles creeping not their faces. Barrel one "I expected this to be a lot harder." Barrel two "It is like they walked right into our hands." The first barrels smiled drop speaking to the monster with them "Kill them." The monster started towords us are statue like state ending as we start to run barrels and monster on our tail.

We ran down the hall as quick as we could turning a corner to try to loose them. We had a good lead at the moment but we needed to hide so we can head back to the group. The small room we all hurried into was almost empty beside a few chairs. I was ready to leave and go to another room when the door started to shake. They had already caught up and there was no hiding place as Finland called out my worry "What now, we are trapped?" I was read to offer to by them time to run just as Pewdiepie hid in the cluster of chairs calling out "Chair mode activate." The idea was stupid but the door shook again a small hole forming reminding me I had no other choice. I quickly hid in the cluster of chairs Finland right behind me.

We ducked behind the chairs just in time as the door smashed open an the monster busted in with the barrels. They walked around searching for a bit the whole time we all held our breaths. The froze in the center of the room the first barrel snapping angrily at the second "I thought you said you were positive they walked into this room." Barrel two "I am positive I saw them walk in here." Barrel one "Then where are they?!" Barrel two "How should I know? You were sappose to watch the door and make sure they didn't get out!" Barrel one "Well they are gone now, we better move on." With that the, to our relief the barrels and monster left. We all let or breath out glad it was over for now, this long trip back is now a lot longer.

_**Yay, next chapter we get to see Pewdiepie Finland, and Sweden sneak back to the group while being hunted by barrels. I was going to make it all one chapter but then I realized it would be to long and you guys are probably dieing for this chapter so her you go. I hope you like it, please review. Thank you again **__**jadethefox28, I would still have writers block if it weren't for you.**_


End file.
